Talk:2009 - (05/07/2009) Go All to Pieces—The Mog Tablet Quest Unearthed!
let me guess only JP people will get ring, since they will run out and get the 11 tablets by the time NA players get on....... since not alot of NA players get the option to be on at 10am est...... at least the way i am reading it is once a tablet is found noone else can claim it..... this kinda sucks IMO, it sounds like a fun as hell quest to do and have fun with, but 1hr after conquest update all tablets will be found, so not worth the effort fighting for the tablets sadly....... good idea, but need to make it more enjoyable by all not just 11 people a week, unless there not able to reget an exp ring after finding there first tablet..... Okay, I lose, Kupofried's Ring is not from "A Moogle Kupo D'Etat". ^.~ --Taeria Saethori 19:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "Mystery Boxes: San d'Oria": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around San d'Oria! "Mystery Boxes: Bastok": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around Bastok! "Mystery Boxes: Windurst": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around Windurst! For some reason, I don't think they mean simply Ronfaure, Sarutabaruta and Gustaberg. Perhaps each includes the regions that are normally under these cities' control in the past. Otherwise, I think they'll be a lot of power shifting in the starting zones after the adventurer appreciation campaign is over. That would be awesome too, though, in five years or so, I've only gained Sarutabauta while being a San d'Orian in Sylph. "Martial Master": As an added Signet effect, battle skills will increase more rapidly! Summoners, rejoice! Regular synchers too, but not as much. Seriously. "Blood of the Vampyr": Signets will be boosted with the abilities of Regeneration and Refresh! "Swift Shoes": Adventurers who are fully rested and healed will temporarily be able to run with great speed! Everything sounds great, but these two certainly feels like some serious loving for the newbies. It obviously helps everyone, of course, but I feel the newbies will benefit so much more.--Lionix 22:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) OK someone explain this to me because I'm to busy right now to reread it and was going to fast the first time. There are 11 tablets scattered in the original zones with no more than 1 per zone. If all 11 are found, everyone gets some really nice bonuses during the event and then 3 random but still nice bonuses there after if they are found each week. In addition to doing the community this service, people finding the tablets also get the best XP ring in the game and can get this ring once a week (roughly) if they are the ones finding the tablets each week. That's 66k XP for free each week if I'm reading the ring right. Yes, I know you may not burn the entire ring every week and you're not gauranteed to get a new one each week. But let's be honest here. Those tablets are not going to be laying around very long and it's going to be the same people getting them every time because they are the one active for that time cycle. Now granted, SE if trying to be fair by making them available in many areas so the exact same 11 people won't get them every time, but I think that it's still going to be pretty much the same groups getting them each time and more to the point, it would appear that some people will never have a legitimate chance at the amazing ring due to simply living in the wrong time zone or working the work hours. Don't get me wrong, I love the concept and the bonuses are amazing, I just think that it would be fairer to give a big XP scroll (or other item) for finding the tablets and have the a prize like the XP ring be something attainable by everyone (and certainally not obtainable by the same person every week or 2). I definitely think that items like the ring should be once a year items, but that's just me. Anyway hope someone can explain how I misread this. ShadowKatze 01:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :*Given the huge area of possible spawns, the sheer number of people who are gonna be going for it, and the relatively long time period before repeats, there is absolutely no way a group of people can somehow monopolize these ring. The idea is just plain ridiculous. --ImperialPanda 03:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) What i think it will be that when anyone passes by the set area, you can get the tablet. i think they meant by "one per area" is that you wont be able to fine multiple tablets in each zone. so all you really have to do is just look for the crowds of people. and after a set amout of time it moves loactaion. if they made it that when you click it, it moves, you can have people camp the one tablet. and not that many people will have a chance. having 2000+ people look for it and only one person get it at a time would bring problems. Ottofoxen 04:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I think that's exactly it. One tablet per map, one person per tablet. You do have to consider that this is an extremely good ring: Double the potency of the yearly Anniversary Ring and even more charges. If these 2,000 peoples were all to be able to get the ring from the same tablet, we could all get it from ONE tablet, screw the other ten, and by the end of the ring we just got, get another one. Odds seem against you, but remember, the item is WAY too good, and more importantly, the event is "permanent". This simply encourages camping in new grounds and exploration of all manners of odd spots for EXP/Items/Caskets/whatever and some "lucky" tablet finds. Think of it as a lottery. Whoever doesn't think the exploration of new corners of our old maps is worth it-- hey, you get the Kupowers regardless, rejoice!--Lionix 07:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) HO--LY CRIPE!! Well, another effort by Square-Enix to get new players in the game, but this one sounds creative! --Starcade 07:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Honestly I don't see a problem with this event, if these tablets only become visible at a set range (far less then when you see monsters), this may be good. We don't know the details of it yet, but, if the distance is say 1-3 from the player where it becomes visible, that means even with 100+ or even 1000+ people in the zone, may people can walk past the location multiple times without even noticing it. Even so, running by and getting a quick glipse of it still may not help, as you would be moving around in a small area... additionally, we don't know if the tablets move after not being discovered for x y or z time. Which would randomize it further. So really the best thing that comes to mind is, don't judge it until its been started. It really could be random enough that it takes hours just to find a single one, let alone all 11. --Zatnyckatel 12:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if the tablets show up on Wide scan? --Batzmaru 16:35, 12 May 2009 :I would guess no, as that would defeat the purpose of making them only appear when you're close to them.--Tellah of Carbuncle 19:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No more lame events! I am thrilled about this. I was just saying the other day how sick I am of these mediocre events we have every year that yield the same boring rewards. If I have to collect one more egg or beat up one more piece of armor for a level 1 piece of crap, I would have to feed myself to Fafnir. Then SE lays this on us, a truly beneficial reward for diligence and luck. Obviously they can't give this ring out to everyone, it would break the game. Might as well just send a Maat's cap to everyone's delivery box. But the prospect of finding one of these tablets is like finding the golden egg in the easter egg hunt. Only the lucky few will get it. And with the incredibly broad range of places they could be hidden, and the large amount of people that will be searching, it will take luck to find it, not just having the right time of day like HNMs that are monopolized. But to make this really work, SE needs to make the spawn points for it truly random. If its assigned spots like the Warhorse Hoofprint, it'll be too easy. We need it to be able to show up anywhere on any map with total randomness. And then the fact that everyone gets a reward for the 11 people that find them is great too. Even if you wern't lucky enough to get a ring, you still get some stuff. Its like a mainland version of the Astral Candescence, but more random. Good job SE. I like this one. --Verran42 15:48, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I think this event is great for however long SE decides to run it just based on the free to everyone bonuses that finding all 11 tablets will grant. I do still think that getting the rings will be a matter of "having the right time of day" though. At 1AM on May 1, when this is released, everyone online will be searching for them. An hour later all will be found on most servers. A week later that same group of people will be online when the tablets are released again and all but 11 will be seeking again (maybe some of those 11 too). The next week it will move up another hour. Sure sounds like a HNM camp to me. The only difference being the completely (hopefully) random nature of the spawn points. I think interest will eventually die down if SE makes this hard enough, but about the time the average player can get a ring SE will decide to cancel the event. Honest, I think the event will benefit everyone greatly, especially while all 11 are active during the Adventurer Appreciation. Still think the ring is to over the top for a reward to this type of event. The person that said giving it to everyone would be like mailing everyone a maat's cap is somewhat right. But a great XP ring you can get once a year is lot different than an incredible XP ring you can get every week.ShadowKatze 16:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but am I the only one who sees an issue with an event (even weekly) that only has planned start time at a time in which the majority of N.A. players (who have jobs, school, etc) would be sleeping? Not only is the timing favourable to the players overseas who would actually be around on a regular basis at that time but last night when it launched it was all but done and over within the first hour on Alexander. Heck, 4 of the tablets went in under 5 minutes. So basically, in way of 'appreciation' they've come up with an event that only slightly benefits N.A. players (with the secondary 'bonuses') and in which 11 lucky players per week supposedly have a chance to get this new ring. Yup, I feel appreciated all right. Lusiphur ---- So not only can no more than 11 people get themselves a v nice in game item but now SE removes one of the only reasons THFs get an invite? thanks!Maverick 09:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) That's right, Treasure Hunter I is one of the only reason Thieves got invites. People just looove the Fly Wings, Beetle Jaws and Two-Leaf Mandragora Buds. Stop talking nonsense, people only give a crap about Treasure Hunter either when it's II or higher, when it can't be subbed, or for farming occasions, not for parties. Treasure Hunter isn't taken into account when you are EXP'ing.--Lionix 21:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Lionix. People invite THFs cuz there decent pullers and decent dps at low level. But this will give players who are farming or camping NMs free Treasure Hunter without having to sub THF, giving them better subjob options, such as DNC for curing, or RNG for widescan. I rocky 23:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sight distance I asked those who left their names after finding the tablets for help for the wiki. Here's what I gathered. The reward for the wisdom tablet was an Orichalcum Ore, and the Reward for the Fortitude Tablet was the Talaria. When asked about finding them, those I asked estimated the sight distance to be roughly around the distance a sound mob would Aggro. Also, they said the tablet did not appear until they were running away from it, which implies it may take a moment or two before it appears. Caidryn 09:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) hey cai, I think you mis-read which one I found, I went and talked to the moogle, he said I found the tablet of dignity, and I got an orichalcum ore, which adds up with the other tablet of dignity reward that was reported Twc 22:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =Odin Tablets Found= Moved to Talk:Mog-Tablet 08:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =Siren Tablets= Valley of Sorrows Behemoth's Dominion Ro'Maeve Jugner Forest North Gustaburg South Gustaburg Yuhtunga Jungle Rolanberry Fields Sauromugue Champaign Batallia Downs Meriphitaud Mountains.Markii 08:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =First Round of Leviathan over in 37 minutes and 45 seconds.= I don't have the names of the tablets, but this was what was reported through the game. 5 minutes -- Behemoth's Dominion and Ro'Maeve are gone 8 minutes, 25 seconds -- THREE MORE GONE -- South Gustaberg, Cape Teriggan, Buburimu Peninsula 11 minutes -- East Ronfaure and Valkurm Dunes fall. 14:42 -- La Theine Plateau is found. 21 minutes -- Rolanberry Fields and Yuhtunga Jungle -- one left 37 minutes -- North Gustaberg, and that’s all. Elapsed time: 37:45. --Starcade 08:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =Gilgamesh tablets= *Behemoth's Dominion *Eastern Altepa Desert *Ro'Maeve *North Gustaberg *South Gustaberg *Konschtat Highlands *Qufim Island *Jugner Forest *Western Altepa Desert *Batallia Downs *Sauromugue Champaign All found by 4:30am EDT. Eirenne 08:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) =Garuda Tablets Found= North Gustaberg, Valley of Sorrows, East Ronfaure, Pashhow Marshlands, Cape Teriggan, Eastern Altepa Desert, Ro'Maeve, West Ronfaure,Yuhtunga Jungle, Rolanberry Fields, Beaucedine Glacier. Only took 20 minutes for them all to be found. Better luck next time. --Sphynxer 09:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ="Respawn"= General thinking is one week, as the Super Kupowers effects last one week. Any ideas? I hope it's like the HNM spawns. Such as a 3-4 hour variance in the spawn times so each timezone would have an equal shot at finding them. Markii 09:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*I would hope so. Given that it's only about a 20-30 minute affair... --Starcade 09:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*Personal speculation is a reset every Conquest tally. --Vasante 09:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :*As I said in the above posts, this event is skewed to benefit people on at certain times. 30 mintues to find the tablets was about 15 minutes faster than I was expecting, but in the neighborhood. Reseting at the conquest tally would benefit me, because I'd actually have a chance to get a ring, but would be unfair to others not on at that time. The only fair way to do it is like HNMs and have the 3-4 window for restart. Also not telling people when the window will open would be nice to give more people a chance at this. From what I read, SE was probably planning on this to take longer and the restart will be 1 week from when the last tablet was found. That means by the year end it might be in time frame were I will be on when they are released. No skill, high reward events are stupid. I'll take the free stuff if I get lucky, just like with the lotto, but it defeats the purpose of the game for me. At least the random bonuses help everyone, although I'm not in favor of making the game quite so easy. ShadowKatze 15:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::*" No skill, high reward events are stupid. I'll take the free stuff if I get lucky, just like with the lotto, but it defeats the purpose of the game for me." I'm not sure what 'the purpose of the game' is, really but... from what I read, it seems to me like you are just mad that you can't get a ring with 100% certainty like an Anniversary or some other event item. That's perfectly understandable... well it was until: "At least the random bonuses help everyone, although I'm not in favor of making the game quite so easy." I am getting confused it, do you like it easy or do you not? I don't believe a regen/refresh that works up to 50% or even TH1 makes the game easier than a boost of 66,000 free EXP. I can't tell which is your point of view, like it easy or hard? I do agree with you on how the timezones and popping times could be a real issue, not to for it to be monopolized by a few, but to make it nearly impossible for certain groups to get a tablet, however, I think SE is normally pretty mindful of his cross-platform, cross-country situation. If it hasn't already been adjusted for everyone to have equal chances (ie. making the spawn points after the first round 1-12 hours when the 'hunting period' starts, all tablets on their own timers so they don't all pop at the same time would be ideal) I am sure it will be noticed and addressed very soon. Don't fret man, it's an MMO, it is adjusted with regularity!--Lionix 23:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::* It's obvious very few people play games for the challenge of winning. That's why SE had to nerf it's 2 hardest bosses and the entire CoP mission tree. SE is smart to do that, since it keeps more players that would move on to other easier games. People like to feel like they did something, without the actual chance they will fail. My favorite mission tree has been CoP, because it's a challenge. Did part before the nerf and part after because that's when I started the game, but it was still somewhat of a challenge. The mission I dislike the most, has been ACP, because I would have said any idiot with a 75 job could blow thru it in few hours on a free day. Based on people I've talked to, apparently a fair number view this as a highly challenging mission which shows how watered down the game is becoming. As for the XP rings, I haven't used up my Anniversary ring from last year yet, so it's not like I'm obsessed with XP bonus. I enjoy leveling more any of the end game events I've tried (yes I know that's odd), so the bonus XP isn't a huge deal to me since I'm partying a lot anyway. However it does seem an unfair item to give out for luck. I have the same problem with the the lotto. Like I said, I'll do both, and I fine with being called a hypocrite, but I don't have to like them as a concept to do them. If they removed the ring as part of the appreciation event I wouldn't have a problem with it. One problem they may run into is that, they will have all those players that want things super easy upset once the event ends and they only get 3 random bonuses each week. Have to see how that works out. I agree with you that the event will be adjusted. I really think SE did not anticipate how quickly the tablets would be found and the adjustment is likely to come in that area. Making them hard to find so that it lasts longer than 1 hour per server. Making the detection range similar to the assault "Defuse the Threat" would be about all they could do though. I saw they were doing maintenance on certain areas today. Didn't take the time to check, but looked like a list of the tablet areas, so they may be doing an adjustment of some sort now. If they happen to spawn during a time I'm on, I'll look for them, but honestly, I'm more interested in the bonus items (moogle statue since I like toys for the house) rather than the ring or the added effects. High reward no skill events are bad in my mind, because I think people should work for rewards. Giving bonuses to everyone for finding the tablets is good because at least everyone get something from the event. Giving refresh, regen, enhanced movement, and TH to everyone seems like making the game too easy to me, but is good appreciation for these 2 weeks I'll admit and may balance out once we only get 3 at random each week. To me these 3 statements don't contradict each other. Admittedly I'm pretty tired right now though, so maybe they do. ShadowKatze 17:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Week 2 Ok, so week 2 for this event started this morning. I saw a message saying the Super Kupowers were diminished and started hunting. In the 2 hours before I gave up, I found nothing and never saw a message saying anything was found, like last week. Either there is a delay before you can search again, or something went wrong and they didn't get properly scattered again. Any opinions? :Nothing went wrong - a message was posted to the PlayOnline website stating the event will restart after a random period of time (8-24 hours) following the end of the previous round. 15:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::now this makes it fair for everyone. i'm glad SE did something about it.--Littledarc 16:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::This random timer was probably already part of the event, SE just didn't disclose all the details on it last week ;) 16:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Also they seem to have reduced the detection range of finding the tablets. These 2 things do make the search a fairer. I'll be interested to see what the times are this week on finding them.ShadowKatze 17:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Some people's names are given out by the Explorer Moogle and some aren't. Something to do with /anon maybe? That'd be kind of annoying if you actually wanted your name on there. --Nigelicus 03:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: I found the tablet for week 2 in Xarcabard. Using first person view I was at a distance of 10 from the tablet when it appeared. I received the ring and a Nobles bed. As an added note, the moogle asks if you wish to sign for the tablet. If you decide to be a private winner, you don't sign. That is the reason some names are not listed.--Ravensbane 05:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Racist Complaining Can we remove all of the ignorant comments by idiots who didn't realize that the Tablets would pop at random times? People assumed it was only going to be during JP time and came here to bitch about it. Dumbasses.